


It Must Be the Accent

by zorb



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-07
Updated: 2007-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorb/pseuds/zorb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the jack_built Stargate AU on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Must Be the Accent

_Knock, knock._

...

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Daniel, you got that?"

_Ding-dong._

"Okay, I guess you're not there," said a grumbling Rodney as he emerged from his room, only to find Daniel sitting at the kitchen table with his nose in a book, idly stirring a mug of coffee. "You could've answered the door," he said pointedly.

Daniel looked up, blinking. "Huh?"

"Never mind." _Ding-_ "I'm coming, for god's sake!" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Daniel's head drifting back down between the pages. He wrenched open the door. "What do you - oh, great. Hello, Zelenka."

The post-doc's hair was looking particularly fly-away today, but the stare he fixed Rodney with was all business. "What did we agree were acceptable working hours?"

"What?"

"Last night. You were loud. Again."

"What are you, a bat? I was working, yes, but at perfectly reasonable noise levels. Daniel didn't have a problem with it, did you?"

Daniel made a noise that could've been mumbled English. It could've been Swahili, for all he knew.

"There, see? If my own roommate didn't notice, I don't see how you could."

Zelenka didn't back down. "You interrupted something very important."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Oh, like what? Another groundbreaking equation that I'll just prove wrong next week, anyway?"

Zelenka didn't answer but folded his arms across his chest. His cheeks were...flushing?

Rodney gasped. "No. No way. You weren't - you had a - with - who - _you?_"

His neighbor gave an arrogant sniff. "And I will thank you to mind your own business. That is all." He turned and disappeared down the stairs with a decided spring in his step.

Stunned, Rodney eased the door shut and then banged his head against it. Hard. Ouch. Massaging his forehead, he looked over at the top of Daniel's head. "Even Radek Zelenka's getting more action than we are." With a sigh, he slunk back to his room.

Daniel looked up. "Huh?"


End file.
